is that normal!
by d- -ally.-.chan- -b
Summary: it's wrote in a freaking strange way, ya know that it's one am...  and just sorry if there's any mistake...  hope you would like it...
1. Chapter 1

That was a normal day, it was sunny and birds keep chirping and other stuffs; ya know how it goes, don't you? So why don't we only start our story?

So where were we? Yes yes… in this lovely and loud guild called _fairy tail _it was a normal day…

If you can call normal something in that guild…

But anyway for the family of fairy tail it was normal. At the bar was Lucy, a very beautiful blond who was just drinking something, did I mentioned that she's a mage?

Yea, cause that was a mage guild, everyone there was a mage; and they also were pretty much powerful.

So, returning to what I was saying… she was a celestial mage whit blond hair and brown eyes.

Then there were two guys who were yelling each other…

You may know who they were, don't you? Well well well why don't we just skip the description part and lend a ear to their yelling?

"PINKY!"

"ICE FREACK!"

"FIRE-BREATH!"

"ICE BRAIN!"

"so silly boy, wanna go?" said the boy whit spikey black hair, gosh who are we joking? It's only Gray, and ya know!

"sur-" was answering the pink-haired man, Natsu, and Erza was ready to kill them both; but then he continued apologetically "sorry underwear prince, but today I have something better to do!". He was grinning but his eyes were deadly serious.

He leaved everyone shocked, he would never deny a fight! That simply wasn't Natsu-ish!

Everyone in the room was petrified, they just stared at him till he raced the bar counter and pick up the blonde, that I was describing before, bridal style. The girl just let escape a little "duh!" before he ran out the big guild's doors, leaving everyone speech lees.

Only the great titania brooked the silence "that wasn't Natsu!" Gray couldn't do anything but agree "absolutely no!" and everyone else in the room just nooded…

**Ya wanna know how it goes right!**

**I know, I know I was reeeeally short, but that was only the beginning!**

**and yes, i know taht it's late but i just couldn't sleep... so something like 20 minutes ago i started this goofy thing...**

**And sorry for the grammar, ya know I'm Italian so English is may second language, and since I'm only a teen I suck at it…**

**Hope you enjoy it, or at least you understood it…**

**Bye d- -ally.- -b**

**(I know that this nickname suks but I tried a lot of combination and no one of them was free D: !)**

**I was forgetting that if you wanna tell me something that may improve my English I will be happy to know!**

**And the last thing: rewiew!**


	2. ending

He dragged her in the forest in a very beautiful clearing, he seemed in discomfort "I've thought 'bout it… I, I can't…". She looked disappointed "why?" the blonde asked dryly Lucy remembered the day before, when she asked him…

-FLASHBACK-

"_Natsu?..." she looked straight in his eyes "what's up Luce?" he grinned at his best friend… well for him she was more, he loved her; but she didn't know… yet._

"_W-would you do me a favor?" Lucy seemed almost praying; at her words his smile softened "it depends Luce! What kind of favor?" her eyes lightened up a bit "would you teach me how to fight?". He frowned but she continued "I- I would like to protect my friends, to be useful in our tasks. I'm so weak, you have always to came to rescue me…" her eyes became teary, he suddenly hugged her "I'll think 'bout.. kay?" said the pink haired boy, but if you could see his eyes you would see his sadness _'I've failed'_ he thought…_

-END OF FLASHBACK-

He didn't reply "why?" she asked again, in her voice a hint of anger. Natsu looked at her his eyes angry and sorry at the same time "I… I'd like to say that is 'cause I don't want you to be hurt, I can fight for you, but the truth is that I feel like I've failed. My objective is to protect you, and I like to came for you, I _want_ came to save you… I'm not the romance type, but at least I can always be your knight in shining armor…" he hugged her tightly "please… leave me be your hero…". Lucy's eyes widened and she felt tears go down her face "And that's because… because I love you, Luce…" then she felt his lips on hers, she melted in the kiss and when the broke apart gasping for air she could only reply "I love you too"…

**I know… it sucks, it's a lot OOC and it took me a lot to write it…**

**So I just hope that you enjoyed it…**

**ally_chan**


End file.
